


Time limit

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Choi San, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy San because we all need it, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: Even though Mingi knew they might be late for the appointment, he let himself be carried away by the hybrid's charms. It wasn't like he could resist, anyway.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Time limit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempo Limite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675664) by SARANGYE0. 



> I must warn that english Is not my first language so there are some mistakes along the way. 
> 
> It's also the first time I'm translating 👉👈Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

In the groggy state of his sleep, San felt like Mingi was a big pillow, soft and warm. As if he didn't want to let the human get away, he wraps his tail around them. In the beginning Mingi had tickles, an involuntary reaction whenever the furry tail wandered against San's will (or not). Nowadays he was used to it.

The sun came in through the gap in the blinds and it made really hard for Mingi to open his eyes, having to blink a lot of times until they adapted to the light. Recognizing the weight on his chest, he looked down and found San drooling on his shirt. As disgusting as some people think it was, he looked at him with pure adoration, eyes turning into half moons when he smiled at the scene. He was head over heels for him, just like everyone said.

As adorable It was, he knew they couldn't spend much more time like that. The digital clock said fifteen minutes before the alarm set later.

“Get up, sleepyhead.”

The hybrid did not move a single muscle and Mingi let out a sigh, reaching the messy hair to run his fingers over the bangs, pulling it out of his eyes. San started purring like a true kitten and hugged him tighter.

As they were holding each other, the vibration spread to his chest. Mingi feels like he could cry because how cute it was.

Reluctantly, he held him by the waist and turned positions, unscrewing the arms from his waist during the process. The hybrid protested, waving his arms and fuzzy tail to grab the heat source again, which in this case was the human. Mingi already knew he was clumsy but he got surpised when he ended up falling on top of him, letting out a sly growl when he found himself again in the clutches of the insistent hybrid.

“I know you're awake, San. We need to get going! Hongjoong will kill us if we are late again.”

San made another sound reluctant, superficially digging his nails into his arm, knowing from a young age that he had to be careful with his claws. Had to keep them short, and absolutely shouldn't hold too tightly on things or people. A long time ago he tored the shopping bags and almost cried because the fruits got everywhere on the floor, but Hongjoong just patted his head and said it was okay. Seonghwa was the one who trimmed them.

Why not Mingi? He was afraid of hurting him, saing he was too clumsy for these things. Yeosang was a volunteer, but he have a tremor in his hands that stops him. San thanked him for the good intention anyway. Besides that Seonghwa was more than happy to be in charge, always carrying that fatherly and sweet instinct.

“Don't fall sleep again!” Mingi naturally low voice who was more hoarse from lack of use startled him from his daydreams.

His ears twiches, the feline ones that were way too sensitive to loud noises. Realesing Mingi to stretch his body like a legitimate feline, he purposefully stick his tail in the middle of the boy's face, who pushed quickly the fur away with his hands, turning around to sneeze loudly. San laughed, the fangs appearing in the process.

“I already told you to don't do that…” the taller sneezed again, having to keep his eyes closed until the moment the hybrid left the bed, walking to the bathroom in graceful steps. He knew he always undress himself in the room before getting under the shower, so he opened his eyes. The hybrid was on his back when he let the white robe slide down his arms.

The nudity no longer made him uncomfortable, instead of this he was always enchanted by how beautiful San was.

“Stop staring!” the hybrid scolded and turned around, arching his eyebrows in hopes of distracting him from the way his cheeks became hot fast. 

The human quickly looked away and got up but before he could walk out the door, San swallowed and opened his mouth again.

"Why don't you come with me? I need remove these knots” the white fuzzy tail wagged.

It was Mingi's turn to blush. That was San's peculiar code for sex. Not that he was too shy to ask, but he also didn't like to be direct and go straight to the point.

“I don't think we have time.”

“It will be quick, I swear.” San insisted, pushing his lower lip forward and holding the tip of the white tail between his fingers.

Mingi rubbed his face with his hands and released a long sigh before giving in. The hybrid beamed at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom. He stood on his tiptoes to adjust the temperature of the shower while the human undressed, pulling him under the water with him as soon as possible.

Unlike most of the cats, San loved water. He smiled broadly when the warm drops fell on his skin. Noticing that Mingi was staring again he raised his arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to seal the parted lips together.

“You look gorgeous like this” Mingi said quietly, touching the wet hair that fell on San's forehead while carefully avoiding the fluffy ears. The hybrid let out a hearty laugh.

“You always say that” replied with amusement and alternated his gaze between the plump lips and dark eyes, not resisting the temptation and depositing another short kiss over his mouth before reaching the liquid soap beside them.

The smell of lavender filled the bathroom when the human started spreading the product on the hybrid's body: San unconsciously held it's breath when he touched the middle of its legs. Automatically reached the human arms to press his claws on the soft skin, making a silent request and sighing relieved when answered.

Thick fingers enveloped his cock, the slippery and firm touch gradually getting him totally hard.

He tilted his head against the damp tiles when he picked up the pace: his chest rose and fell quickly. In another moment Mingi would provoke him about how fast it was for him to get this affected, but at that moment he could only pay attention to how beautiful San was, getting all wet under the warm water.

He sank his thumb against the small hole in the head, delighting in the guttural groan that the hybrid released. Luckily the water covered theirs noises, once Mingi was sure that the oldest would hear San with the way he moans unabashedly.

So focused on listening to the beautiful sounds he was making, he didn't notice when the hybrid abandoned the trance a little. 

He woke up to a burning sensation: the hybrid slid the claws from the toned arms down to the stomach, superficially scratching the golden skin until it reached the small amount of dark hair above the hard shaft.

He involved the length between the fingers almost urgently. He missed the sensation between his fingers, how soft the skin feels was despite how hard it was, with the head a dark shade of red and the veins bouncing along it.

Mingi felt his abdomen contract almost painfully when he gripped the base and rubbed his open palm on the tip, continuing to follow in a tight grip from top to bottom. He gathered the courage to reach the register above his head, they had already wasted enough water besides whenever he would forget turning it off San would complain because he accidentally got water in his ears.

When he lowered his face, the hybrid eagerly attacked his mouth for the third time. They engaged in an intense kiss and Mingi was so focused on not chattering they teeth that he didn't notice when San dispersed him, gathering both member between his hands and masturbating them together, despite the size difference. It was still pleasurable: the friction was different, a lot warmer, and soon the human found himself panting in the hybrid's mouth, breathing deeper.

Mingi didn't know, but hybrids could smell the emotions in the humans. And San definitely caught the change in his scent when he was horny. It always becomes thicker and heavier, a musk that stuck to his nostrils like an aphrodisiac.

He soon felt the natural lubrication start to run between his thighs, mixing with the water. The feeling of empty making him frustrated. He guided the human's hands to his thighs, expressing himself with a demanding groan.

“We can't, we're gonna be late” he protested, taking his hands off. San put them back in place quickly.

“We don't need to go until the end” almost sobbed, feeling the sight blur with stubborn tears. “Just please put your fingers inside me” he pleaded in the slyest voice.

Mingi thinks it should be a crime that he talks these things so sweetly, like it didn't make him throb almost painfully.

“It's alright, Sannie” reassured him, kissing the top of his head.

He didn't have to ask San to move: the hybrid did it himself, resting his hand on the wet tiles and sticking his ass out until it touched the human pelvis, shaking slightly to get the hard shaft sitting smugly between the cheeks. 

The other had to take a deep breath, briefly enjoying the feel of the tender flesh caressing him before hitting it, licking his lips when the soft flesh wiggled with the impact. The fuzzy tail stood up, and he took advantage of that to slide a finger through the wet opening, sighing at how easily San welcomed him.

The hybrid shuddered, begging for the second finger because only one wasn't even close to enough and moaning loudly when the human complied his request and in bonus held his cock again, pumping it in with the same pace of the penetration. His pupils increased dramatically in size and his breathing as well as his balance became more unsteady.

Mingi hold him tightly, knowing how easy it was for a fall to happen with how wobbly his legs must been and the notion that the wet floor didn't help. 

San felt even more shaky with the strong arm around him. Mingi used to take him from behind like that... God, what he wouldn't do to be fucked that way again.

Dugging his nails into the human's skin, he parted his lips in a whiny moan when he added another finger, adding up to three in total and stretching his rim carefully before starting to punch them without pause.

Mingi appreciated how San was so easy to handle that way: all open and wiggling. The hot insides receive his fingers easily. The desire to replace them was turning excruciating but still not unbearable. 

He liked so much to finger him, to be able to feel the warm walls crushing his fingers and getting to see him collapse only because of it.

As faster he fuck his fingers inside him the slick only multiplies in volume, making it easier to put another one. He bet the intrusion still stung a little so he planted a kiss on his shoulder as apologize. The hybrid just gasped, a while later unwinding its tail around it's arm as if in silent permission. Mingi started the movements again: this time aiming for the sensitive spot inside him.

The hybrid reacted positively, a continuous purr reverberating from his chest.

Mingi massaged the sensitive prostate with his fingertips until the hybrid succumbed with a long groan and the wet, hot body shuddered whole. He waited for him to stop shaking so he could take his fingers out.

The hybrid took a deep breath, wet hands resting weakly on the wall. A pleasurably shudder run his body when fingers kneaders his ass, fondling the soft flesh before pulling one cheek away to expose his twitching entrance. Now that he was able to focus on another things besides the tingling of the orgasm, he quickly recognized that the other was touching himself while looking at him.

“Mingi-ah!” whined in embarrassment, swallowing hard as his face heated up. “You are a perverted…

The human ignored him and huffed, increasing the pace of the handjob and and daring to rub himself against his taint. The hybrid gasped, legs turning weak again when the thick head presses in, forcing his hole to open around it. A trickle of spit ran out of the corner of his mouth, whimpering dully as the human stretched him out. It had been so long...

Before he could plead with the human to continue, he seemed to have a flash of conscience and pulled away.

“N-no!” the boy almost meows, pushing himself back against the other while the tip of his tail trembles in the air. “Put it inside me, hyung.”

San knew what he was doing. He knew how weak Mingi gets when he called him "hyung" in that tiny, tearful voice. But he refused to give in, aware that they would get a spore if they didn't leave within thirty minutes. He fucked his fist until he came, smearing San's back with the sticky liquid. Lucky they were under a shower.

Despite being sulky for not getting what he wanted, San let him finish washing him. He ended up not untangling the knots on his tail, the time they had left had been spent up with another… heated activities.

Mingi closed the register again and reached for the towel out of the stall, starting to dry the soaked hair of San hair who was strangely silent.

“What is it?” asked, in hope to know the reason of the silence treatment.

The hybrid just deepened its pout, looking at the corner of the box and avoiding eye contact. His voice came out tricky “Why didn't you fuck me?”

The human almost choked on his own saliva.

“It wasn't because I didn't want to. Believe me, I wanted to” he admitted, rubbing behind the furry ears and making San sigh. “But we are already late and I still need to dry your tail.”

San grabbed the tail with his own hands, suddenly feeling a ashamed for making them late. 

“Go ahead, I'll do it myself”.

Mingi smiled at him, circling his neck with towel before pulling them together for a brief kiss.

“No way” he disagreed vehemently. Holding his face in his large hands he rubbed their noses together, dragging another purr of him. What could he do about it? It was just that Mingi makes him so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SARANGYE0?s=09)


End file.
